Contradictions
by xOxGiRlOfYoUrDrEaMsXoX
Summary: For love to be so contrary could it be possible? I'm better at stories than summaries please read and review. SasuSaku it was a oneshot but i decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Contradiction- assertion of the contrary or opposite; denial

**Contradiction- assertion of the contrary or opposite; denial**

_Hypocrite_, the word had kept ringing in his head. Over and over and over again like an annoying chime, like Karin's "_Sasuke-__**kun's**_"

Was it hypocrisy? The fact to want to things that were completely different. Wanting good and evil? Did that in fact make him a hypocrite? Should it matter to him….no not as how he claimed to be it shouldn't have bothered him? So then why did it?

Even the colors proved how split this situation was. He wanted _red_ the Sharingan what he had worked so long for. And _green_ the eyes he wanted so badly to gaze upon. Two exact opposites on the color spectrum.

Why did she have any effect on him? Why? She's just like the rest of the fan girl's right? Just one of those girls who obsessed over him because they thought he was attractive, failing to see the true evil he was, what he had become. But no, even he wanted it to be just that it wasn't. She was different. Had she really _loved _him like she had claimed?

She was about to give up anything just to be his. He made her cry. NO. Who cares, he shouldn't. He wanted her to be happy yet he was tearing her apart. He wasn't supposed to care but why did he?

Maybe he should go to Konoha and end the problem along with her life. NO. He couldn't bare to think of something happening to her. Her precious skin, her annoying temper, her soft bubblegum hair, her obnoxious inner. He crumpled over, what was happening to him. He had closed the door killed Itachi. He lived on hate so long and now he wanted the opposite. Love?

He wanted death yet life. Closeness yet distance. Warmth but be so cold? A family yet alones. He wanted her but lived for him. In the nutshell could he really come to call himself a hypocrite. His longing had been death of his brother but now if only he could see her again. He called her weak but was she really?

She put up with all the crap that he had dished out to her.

She had loved him even though he had abandoned her.  
Was it hypocrisy or had he just simply found himself in a simple contradiction?

She lie down sprawled out on her bed only facing her ceiling. The white colored ceiling. _White_ she thought…the opposite of black, his eyes. She hugged even tighter on to her pillow. She could feel the tears seeping through. _Hypocrite_ rang through her mind. She gulped as she let out more tears. She wanted him so badly but couldn't bear to think seeing the sight of him. She loved him yet hated him for leaving.

She gulped once more. She wanted to feel his soft skin, no matter how hard he was. She wanted to intoxicate herself with his smell yet being sober of him was the best thing for her. Why did he have an affect on her? She should utterly be disgusted with him yet the remembrance of his voice soothed her.

'Why wont he come back?' He defeated Itachi. Tsunade would let him come back if I convince her. I'm not a slut but if it meant me being the vessel to rebuild his clan I would do it. Just to be his.

She wanted to shun him yet embrace him. Snuggle him yet punch him. She wanted the embodiment of hate as love.

_Hypocrite_ whispered in her head once more. But was it really hypocrisy? Or had she just found herself in a simple contradiction?

His head rested against the wall "Her eyes"

Her head pressed into her pillow "His smirk"

"Sakura-chan"

"Sasuke-kun"

"pink"

"black"

"good"

"evil"

"weak"

"strong"

"love"

"hate"

"hypocrisy"

"contradictions"

"light"

"dark"

And both spoke out with a single breath. "I need you."

**A.N. So…yeah they're very contradictory so ya know review please"**


	2. Chapter 2

Digression and pain rushed down her cheeks

Digression and pain rushed down her cheeks. Swollen with solemnity her lungs gasped for air. The pain she felt emitting from her wrists hurt more than anything that had happened to her before.

Was this what she really had wasted the last half an hour doing to her? Were the contradicting emotions making her this confusing that she just wanted a simple emotion that could be easily distinguished?

She let her blue orb of chakra form from her non bloodied hand, slowly healing her wrist.(**A.N. okay I know it sounds stupid for someone to cut themselves and then just heal it like it was nothing but think about it Naruto would freak out if he found out what happened) **The pain quickly evaporated into the neutral way it was before but the excruciating headache still lingered though.

She stepped in to the bathroom while rubbing her temples. The light had been on but she quickly turned it off her migraine had been affected by the bright lights. She bent over her toilet bowl and purged the foul remnants that had been in her stomach.

Ever since those thoughts had rushed into her head she hadn't been completely. Ever since she had again admitted to herself that she needed him he was on her mind more. "What has he been doing all these years?"

"Has he been thinking about me?"

"Does he need me too?"

"He's killed Itachi why isn't he back yet?"

These sort of questions had popped into her head as she released more of her breakfast from his morning. Between her last purge and her one that was creeping towards her she muttered "S..sasuke-kun…" She once against the pain that crept out of her throat. "why do you do this to me"

She began to breathe again. Weakly her hand lifted up to the nozzle to flush the toilet. _Weak_ the word rang loudly in her head. Her eyes managed to bring forth a couple of tears. 'But I'm not' she reminded herself. No matter what he says.

She laid practically limp on the floor. Her head lying peacefully on the floor. The rest of her body shaking, only to have his arms around her telling it will be okay…but NO. That's not the Uchiha. He's to cold, to strong, too much of a blind idiot to show emotion. Showing emotion was weak.

Her teeth clenched as more tears dripped down her face. Her breathing fastened. Why, why was this happening to her. She would give anything to make it stop but the point of it was she liked it…it got her thinking of him again. The hate that she loved him…but in truth no matter how much she wanted to convince herself that he was bad for her, he was also what was best for her.

"SAKURA!" He shot up in his bed gasping for whatever air he could find. His emotions practically choking him inside and out. Sweat droplets completely forming from everywhere on his body. His bed sheets soaked with the stress that had been caused during his nightmare about _her._

He rolled off of his bed rubbing his temples his mind was increasing in pain. He grunted as a migraine had swept over him. What had happened in his nightmare, He had envisioned Sakura on the floor of her bathrooms with a migraine, crying…over him? He hadn't noticed it but tears had strolled down his masculine cheeks.

He was actually crying? He was actually feeling emotions? What was happening to him. He must have been making more noise then he realized. Suigetsu opened the door of his "leader's" or "friend's" room and saw him on the floor. He scoffed at the sight of Sasuke until he saw the tears that had been streaming down Sasuke's face.

He came closer to see if what he though to be tears shining in the moonlight were actually what they were. They were indeed tears. He chuckled "So you really are emo aren't you Sasuke?"

No reply

"Sasuke?" he came closer kneeling so he was ground level with his teammate. "Earth to emo angst boy" Suigetsu waves his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Black orbs followed his hand and glared at him.

It was then that Suigetsu had seen the pain in the young prodigy's eyes. "Hey are you okay?" His eyebrow had irked.

"I need the cherry blossom" Sasuke had managed to mutter.

"You need a flower?" Suigetsu inwardly laughed a man as tough as Uchiha Sasuke was asking him for a flower?

"No you idiot I _need_ the Sakura." Suigetsu irked his eyebrow once more. 'I told Jugo you were gonna go crazy one day…he owes me 100yen.' Suigetsu thought to himself.

Sharingan flared and Sasuke yelling as loud as he could without waking the others. "I need to go back to Konoha." This state shocked Suigetsu. He sighed "okay so let me get this straight you're emo, angsty, **and **bipolar?"

Sasuke gritted through his teeth. "I'm going back."

"really?" Suigetsu gritted. "And what about us?"

Sasuke turned to him. "You're in charge now do whatever you want." He got up and started to pack at travel bag.

Suigetsu smirked. "What do I tell Karin."

"Tell her whatever you want….just tell her not to come for me."

**A.N. : yeah I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot but I couldn't resist so there ya go another chapter I hope u peeps wont be disappointed remember to review especially if you fave and also if you want u can tell me what you wanna see happen who knows im very open minded tell me what you want guys. ******** so enjoy**


End file.
